Doctor Finklestein
Doctor Finklestein is a fictional character from the film The Nightmare Before Christmas. He is a pale-as-a-sheet mad scientist with a duckbill-like mouth and a hinged skullcap that he can open up to reveal his brain. For unknown reasons he uses a motorized wheelchair (early drawings of Finklestein depict him standing freely, and his original action figure followed this example, implying he was not always intended to be a wheelchair user). Finklestein was voiced by the late William Hickey in the filmJerry Beck, The Animated Movie Guide: The Ultimate Illustrated Reference to Cartoon, Stop-motion, And Computer-generated Feature Films (Chicago Review Press, 2005), 179. and by Jess Harnell in the video game spin-offs. His Japanese voice is provided by Yuji Mitsuya. ''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' Doctor Finklestein is the mad scientist of Halloween Town, and lives in a large observatory with his living ragdoll creation, Sally,Doctor Finklestein: That's twice this month since you slipped deadly nightshade in my tea and run off. Sally: (correcting him) Three times. Doctor Finklestein: You're mine, you know! I made you! With my own hands... (The Nightmare Before Christmas) and his hunchbacked assistant Igor. James Whale's Frankenstein is quoted in Finklestein's line "I made you with my own hands", which is ironic as Finklestein's body appears to be largely if not entirely artificial. Unlike Frankenstein, who takes no responsibility for his creations and disowns them almost as soon as they are completed (much like the original Dr. Frankenstein), Finklestein takes full responsibility over Sally and acts as an over-protective father, and in some ways an overbearing husband (thus explaining Sally's attempts to run away) by keeping her under lock and key under the pretext of sheltering her from the world. In addition to being an overbearing and antagonistic father figure for Sally to overcome, Finklestein also has a hand in helping Jack Skellington (of whom he seems to be very fond) with his plan to take over Christmas by bringing to life several skeletal reindeer to pull Jack's sleigh. At the end of the film, Finklestein, deciding that Sally is too much of a handful, creates a wife for himself using a portion of his own brain. Finklestein is only referred to as the 'Evil Scientist' in the credits. His true name is only mentioned in the movie when the Mayor calls him up to the front of the line for his Christmas assignment. He was originally planned to be the "true" identity of Oogie Boogie, but this idea was scrapped as it made Finklestein look more like a villain and raised too many questions to be convenient (That, and Tim Burton accidentally kicked a hole in the setting, thus making it too expensive to finish). During this sequence it is revealed that Sally was sewn together using skin when he yells, "Yes, Jack Skellington, it's me! Me! The man who created Sally from bits of flesh and scraps of cloth!" after Jack unmasks him as the "true" identity of Oogie Boogie. Video games In all Video Games, he is voiced by a different actor because the real actor died in 1997, before the video game's conception. ''The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge When Jack is tired of doing the same thing at Halloween, Finklestein helps him by giving him the Soul Robber, a weapon that allows Jack to change shape. After Oogie Boogie's revival, Finklestein was under Oogie's control by switching his brain to a different one, and created monsters for Oogie to control. Fortunately, Jack was able to put Finklestein's original brain back in place, making Finklestein break from Oogie's control. In the game spin-offs, Finklestein's name is pronounced "steen" instead of "stein". Kingdom Hearts series Kingdom Hearts When the Heartless appear in Halloween Town, Jack thinks of adding them to the Halloween celebrations and asks Finklestein for advice. Realizing that the Heartless need a heart, the two find the ingredients for one: pulse and emotion (terror, fear, hope, and despair). Their initial experiment fails, and Finklestein sends Jack off with Sora and the gang to retrieve two more ingredients, memory and surprise, thus completing the heart. However, the heart is stolen by Oogie Boogie, and eventually proves to be a failure as it doesn't allow Oogie to fully control the Heartless. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Created from Sora's memories, Finklestein creates a potion that allows people to see their true memory. The only problem is that once he sniffed the potion, Heartless appeared. Oogie steals this potion and drinks it, and while the potion is successful, Oogie succumbs to one of its side effects: fear. Kingdom Hearts II'' Aided by Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Finklestein creates an experiment, affectionately referred to as...the "Experiment". As the Experiment has no heart, it goes on a rampage to steal gifts, in an attempt to understand the emotions behind giving and gain a heart of its own. Sadly, Sora and the gang have no choice but to destroy the Experiment. Trivia *For some reason, in the subtitles of the DVD Nightmare Before Christmas, his name is translated as "Doctor Beetlestein". *In the movie "Wedding Crashers", Vince Vaughn makes a reference to needing to see Dr. Finklestein. *In the 2002 movie "John-Paul has MPD" he plays a character called Dr. Finklestein whose alter egos include a small boy, a French man, and an American college student. References External links * Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas characters Category:Fictional undead Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional mad scientists Category:Fictional characters with spinal disabilities Category:1993 introductions